Lie To Me
by Luckystar27
Summary: Tonight let's keep pretending. Tell me all about the life we're going to have together." Just an angsty one-shot that takes place the night before Light kills L.


**Hello everyone! **

**So this is supposed to take place the night before Light kills L. They both know what's going to happen, but neither of them wants to face the truth. So sad! This isn't a songfic, but it is based off the song Lie by David Cook. It's such a beautiful song, and it always reminds me of L and Light. **

**Warning: YAOI! Sweet man love! Not your kind of coffee? Get the hell out of Starbucks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (try to contain your shock dear reader) **

**Now, onward…**

~*~*~*~

_Lie To Me_

Moonlight cascaded through the large window, illuminating the large bed in a brilliant glow. Light and L were curled up together, L's back facing Light's chest. Light's strong arms were draped over his lover's waist in a protective manner. They had been like this for several hours, each of them counting down the dreaded moments until the sunrise.

Finally L shifted in Light's arms so that the two men were facing each other, Light still holding L's slender frame in a tight embrace. Light tilted his head to give the detective a questioning look.

"What is it Ryuzaki?"

L peered up at his lover with wide eyes. "I know that you're Kira."

Light immediately opened his mouth to argue, as he had thousands of times before, but he was silenced by a delicate finger being placed on his lips.

"Shhh."

Light furrowed his brow in protest, but remained silent. L paused for a moment and then continued, his dark eyes never leaving Light's. When he spoke his voice was no more than a whisper, and sounded almost desperate.

"Tonight, let's keep pretending. Tell me all about the life we're going to have together."

Light inhaled sharply, a pained look crossing his sharp features. He looked down at L, who had placed his head on Light's chest, avoiding his eyes. He began stroking L's silky black hair, taking deep, even breaths as he held back the tears burning in his eyes. Finally he spoke, his voice quiet but steady.

"After the Kira case is over, you and I will go away together." Light paused, and when he continued the smile in his voice was evident. "We'll buy a nice house…within walking distance to a candy store."

L gave a contented sigh while he absentmindedly stroked Light's bare chest.

"That sounds nice. I've never had a real home."

Light dropped a soft kiss on L's forehead.

"You will."

Light continued his tale after another deep breath, attempting to keep his voice from cracking.

"Every morning we'll go to a coffee shop together for breakfast and talk about what we want to do that day. We'll spend each and every day together doing whatever we want. And on clear nights we'll lay outside watch the stars, making wishes about our future."

Light tightened his embrace, drawing L closer to his body. The detective's presence was so soothing; Light didn't want to imagine his life without it. He continued, his heart tearing apart with each word he spoke.

"On your birthday I'll make you your favorite strawberry cake." He adopted a teasing tone. "It'll probably taste horrible, but you'll eat it anyway because you love me so much."

This earned him a light chuckle from the somber detective.

Light closed his eyes and listened to L's gentle laughter, knowing perfectly well that is may be the last time he ever heard the beautiful sound. He continued to stroke L's soft hair and placed another kiss on his forehead, lips barely brushing the milky skin. Still stubbornly holding back his tears he spoke again, voice cracked slightly.

"We'll make love every night, and then we'll fall asleep in each other's arms."

L lifted his head from Light's chest and turned to face the younger man. His eyes were full of unspoken emotion- regret, pain, sorrow, and foolish, desperate hope. Light didn't need a mirror to know that his own eyes reflected the exact same emotions. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues gently tracing the familiar territory. Light pulled them apart and placed gentle kisses all over L's fair face. L closed his eyes, savoring the sensation as Light gently kissed his nose, cheeks, jaw line, and forehead. Light kissed him once more on the lips in lingering display of passion.

After breaking apart they returned to their previous positions, L's head on Light's chest, the latter staring at the ceiling as his fingers ghosted over L's back in a comforting gesture. They laid in silence for several moments until Light managed to finish his story, silently wishing that every word he said could be true.

"We're going to have a long, happy life together. Our love will last a lifetime."

They lapsed into silence. Within moments their breathing had unified due to their close proximity. Light held L tightly, savoring the feeling of their two hearts beating in perfect rhythm. He thought L had fallen asleep when he suddenly heard the soft whisper that he had grown so accustomed to in the past few months.

"I am very much looking forward to our future together Light-kun."

Light felt L's warm tears sliding onto his chest. Choking back a sob he finally allowed his own tears to fall, mourning the inevitable loss of the only person he'd ever truly loved. He dropped his chin onto L's head and inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of his lover. He honestly couldn't imagine his life without this man. L and Kira were enemies. Light and Ryuzaki were in love. He closed his eyes, squeezing out the tears, and tightened his embrace on the slender man. Sorrow laced his voice when he finally responded.

"Me too Ryuzaki. Me too."

~*~*~*~*~

**So what did you think?**

**I've never written LxLight before, so I really hope that they were in character. Something tells me that they're a little OOC. But that's okay. It's good practice at least. I've also never written angst before. Usually when I write I have unicorns and rainbows spewing fluff into my stories. This was a nice change. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it ^_^ **


End file.
